


The Watcher

by misevir



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misevir/pseuds/misevir
Summary: Somehow even the sight of his wounds brought about a warm memory...
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Miura Haru
Kudos: 2





	The Watcher

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N: I have no ownership on the Katekyo Hitman Reborn. This is non-canon with the Future Final Battle Arc. Might be OOC.]

It was a grim outcome. They almost had a lost in their hands. There were unprecedented elements they need to take note off. They had gone through worse but it was never easy. Gokudera walked back to his room. He contemplated if he should even take up on the luxury of sleep when there were still a lot of things to things to prevent casualties similar to what the recently had. He slowly took change out of his clothes, wary of his injuries. Somehow, the sight of these put him into a better mood. He thought back to their arrival in headquarters.

"Oy," a gruff voice called out from the back. Haru rolled her eyes. "Yes Gokudera-san?" She inclined her head a bit. It was an improvement from being called a stupid woman.

Haru continued working on preparing the vegetables for storing. She was a bit off schedule. She promised Kyoko that she would take care of her tasks while the kind blonde tended to her brother. It seemed to be the better choice as Kyoko couldn't focus on the tasks while she clearly had her mind elsewhere.

The group crashed in the headquarters with alarming injuries most especially for Ryohei. Haru was worried as well. The frequency where they came in critically injured increased and there's no telling if the circumstances would get better.

"Lawn-head pulled through," Gokudera said. He saw her shoulders relax. She didn't seem to be aware she looked like from the back when he came into kitchen. Her muscles tensed limbs somewhat locked and with her posture drawn into herself.

Haru released a sigh. "Thank goodness."

Haru turned to get some of the tea she prepared beforehand. It helped calm her nerves before. She passed some to Gokudera. She knew a protest was on the tip of his tongue before he swallowed it in. "No coffee for you. You're running on adrenaline. You need to rest," she said with a tired tone.

"I know. Now stop nagging woman," Gokudera said as he looked bitterly at the tea before he drank it.

Haru slid him some of the egg roll she made earlier. "Haru - I feel restless. How are the others?"

Gokudera quietly nodded in approval of her progress. He started on a few pieces of the egg rolls. "Doing better than most." It wasn't a lie but not exactly the truth.

"Really?"

"Really. Stop worrying. Why do you think I came here as soon as I could? Don't want you storming in again."

"I can't help it. I don't like seeing you guys hurt."

Gokudera watched her rubbing her hands as a means to calm herself. He released a sigh. He feared the repercussions of giving her what he found but he knew she'll hound him about it if he kept it from her.

"Here," he said in a low voice as he gave her the folded paper.

"What is it?" He somehow found relief when she slowly unwound her hands and took the paper.

"I don't know. Found it when we separated to scout the area. It had your name and writing but I couldn't understand the symbols."

Haru slowly opened it. Gokudera found it oddly fascinating, the myriad of expressions that crossed her face. When she turned to him, she had a tearful yet happy expression.

"Can I hug you?"

Gokudera mentally approved of her asking permission. He rolled his eyes and nodded. "Only for-"

"Thank you!"

Haru suddenly lunged and engulfed him in a tight hug. He merely patted her on the head and made sure her arm didn't go to his lower back. She held on tighter for a moment before she let go.

"So what is it about?," Gokudera asked while rubbed his neck in habit.

"It's about my family. I'm glad they're alright. I know where they might be. It's a good hint," Haru replied. She rubbed the tears from her eyes.

"And the code?," He asked. That's one question he wondered all the way to the base.

"A secret code I made years ago. I'm working on another one. Oh - I can teach you this one if you want!"

"Bet it will be easy."

"You always understimate Ha- I mean me! Just because you're a genius doesn't mean everyone is!"

"Oh? So you do agree that I'm a genius. I knew it-," he was cut off when she hit him in the arm.

"Damn it woman!"

"Have some humility!"

"I do have some"

Haru scoffed at that. Gokudera always had a way for them to return to their normal routine of arguing. She didn't mind. It was a normal exercise for them. It wasn't as damaging to the ego as the ones they had before.

"I didn't know you could hit that hard. Tsk," Gokudera grumbled. Strangely, the woman was silent. He drank some of the remaining tea.

"Take off your clothes."

Gokudera chocked on his drink. Thankfully he already drank some of it but the rest went to his nose. He coughed and tried stabilizing his breathing fast.

"What the hell woman-"

Haru suddenly tugged at his clothes. He bet his face was as red as a fire engine. He tried to resist but he stopped when the pain spiked when he moved his lower back.

"I knew it," Haru said accusingly. "They said you were fine!"

"It's not as bad as the others. I was going to get it treated when they're done with the others," Gokudera tried explaining.

Haru didn't listen. She quickly went to retrieve the first aid box in the emergency compartment in the kitchen. She mentally thanked Gianini for providing them in every main room in the headquarters. When she heard movement, she turned to quickly stop him.

"Don't you dare move Gokudera-san! Or I'll ask Bianchi-san to treat you!"

"You can't do that-"

"Then stay still!" Haru started cleaning his wounds. There was a huge gash on his lower back. She remembers him telling her they were used to this. It didn't mean it hurt less.

"It's really just a scratch. We're used to-"

"Don't give me that!"

Haru continued treating him with Gokudera growing more silent. It was strange for him to watch her excessively worry. He doubt she'll understand the importance of his role in the strategy as the rear guard. He had the capability. It was unreasonable for him not to use it.

"Son of a-"

"Language!"

Gokudera bit his fist. He gotta hand it to her, she picked up stitching up wounds relatively fast.

Gokudera released a groan. She was currently wrapping his wounds. He isn't quite used to her being silent although it was something he'd seen constantly when she sometimes helped him.

"Is it alright?"

His attention was brought back. It took a second for him to get that she was talking about the bandages.

"Yeah"

With that she continued, and when she was finished she took a step back. She put away the first aid box and got one of his shirts in the segregated clothes basket near the door. She threw him the shirt when she was near enough and it landed on his face.

"Sorry!" Haru didn't mean to throw it that hard.

"I knew you were mad but take it easy on me," Gokudera said teasingly. He could have been mad but seeing her worry over him like that made it hard. He change into the shirt with a bit of help from Haru.

Gokudera heard a sigh. "Next time, please tell me about this. I can help better now. I don't want to be sitting here when everyone's hurting."

"Yeah you're definitely doing something. That must be the first time a woman's ever took my shirt off that aggressively."

"I'm serious."

Gokudera released a sigh. "I know. I'll tell you next time."

"Just don't keep these things from me. I worry."

"Alright. Better?"

"Better." Haru gave him a small smile. She turned him around and gave him a gentle push. "Now get some rest. You're gonna crash when that adrenaline wears off."

"Can't. Still have to report-," he placed a hand over hers was currently pushing him to keep it still.

"Knowing you, you already did. Get some rest already," she shook the hands off before she pushed him again.

"It's my duty!"

"Yeah well I'll be harping everyone else to rest as well so you might as well!"

"Damn it woman!"

Gokudera turned around and trapped her hands in his. "You're not supposed to hassle the patient," he said in a rough voice.

Haru glared when he wouldn't let go of her hands. "You know a patient is supposed to listen for his well-being."

"Listen. I really am going to rest. Just when I finished reporting," he said slowly. He tugged her hands up when she kept pulling.

Haru was about to reply when a voice cut in.

"Well isn't this interesting. Am I interrupting something?," Bianchi asked as she looked at the two at an uncharacteristically close distance.

"You mean a patient being harassed?" Gokudera cut in a bored tone. He got pushed off by Haru.

"I would never!," Haru gasped in an offended tone. "Bianche-nee san don't believe him!"

"Don't worry Haru-chan," Bianche replied in a gentle tone before she gazed at Gokudera through her glasses. "They called for you. Come on Hayato."

Bianchi dragged him by the collar. He got pissed when she told him they already started the meeting without him. Bianchi didn't see that Gokudera turned back to Haru, his mouth forming the word 'duty' silently.

Haru gave him a deadpan stare and gestured with two fingers for her reply. He gave a teasing smirk before quickly turned his attention back to the how he would brief his report.

Gokudera couldn't help letting out a snigger. Bianchi turned to him with a questioning look. He told her not to mind him. He thought back to Haru's gesture from her eyes to his. Clearly conveying the message, 'I'm watching you.'


End file.
